Um Natal Inesquecível
by vanessamatos
Summary: A história se passar na 4ª temporada. Chase e Cameron vão passar o Natal com a família dela. Durante a viagem muitas confusões irão acontecer. E o jovem casal viveram Um Natal Inesquecível.


**Um Natal Inesquecível**

**Autora: Vanessa Matos  
Categoria: Romance/Humor**

**Classificação: T  
Casal: Chameron.  
Nota: Os personagens de House M.D não me pertencem.**

**OS: Essa fic foi feita para o desafio do fórum Chameron.**

**SINOPSE: **_**A história se passar na 4ª temporada.**__**Chase e Cameron vão passar o Natal com a família dela. Durante a viagem muitas confusões irão acontecer. E o jovem casal viveram um Natal Inesquecível.**_

XXXX

A cidade de Princeton no Condado de New Jersey encontrava-se totalmente enfeitada para o Natal. Inúmeros pinheiros repletos de pisca-piscas, bolas, laços e estrelas estavam espalhados pelas principais avenidas da cidade.

Flocos de neves davam o toque especial ao período festivo. Crianças brincavam em frente às casas fazendo bonecos de neves com seus pais. Jovens saiam dos shoopings da cidade com inúmeras sacolas de compras.

À noite na cidade a temperatura cai bastante. Os jovens se encontravam em cafeteiras onde tomavam chocolate quente enquanto papeavam.

No apartamento da jovem médica Allison Cameron, ela e seu namorado, o também médico Robert Chase, se curtiam após um dia intenso de trabalho. Seus corpos nus se movimentavam freneticamente, beijavam-se apaixonadamente, apenas os sons das respirações ofegantes eram ouvidas no recinto. Após alcançarem a satisfação plena, ele cai exausto ao seu lado. Ela deita em seu peito nu. E ficam recuperando as forças sem nada dizerem.

Após alguns minutos trocam um olhar apaixonado. Chase beija a testa da sua amada.

Cam: Nada como sexo depois de um dia cheio naquela emergência...

Chase: Soube do acidente... Atendemos duas das vítimas lá no centro cirúrgico...

Cam: Esses jovens não têm mais responsabilidade... Um louco fazendo racha bate em um carro de uma família... E o pior ele só teve uns arranhões...

Chase: Você esquenta demais com essas coisas Honey...

Cam: Aquela emergência aparece cada coisa... Às vezes sinto falta de trabalhar pra o House...

Chase: Por falar nele... Não acreditei que ele escolheu a Thirteen em vez da Amber...

Cam: O House é imprevisível...

Chase: Sempre achei que ele ia te chamar de volta... Na verdade ainda acho que ele fará isso...

Cam: Agora que o Foreman retornou... Será que ele irá nos chamar?

Chase: Você? Acho que sim... Mas... No meu caso... Ele é muito orgulhoso jamais irá trazer de volta alguém que despediu...

Chase alisava a costa nua da sua amada. Cameron levanta o tronco encarando os seus lindos olhos azuis.

Cam: Se ele me chamar de volta sabe o que direi?

Chase: O quê?

Cam: Que só volto se você voltar...

Chase: E se ele dizer não?

Cam: Ai digo... House! Você está perdendo um excelente médico... Um médico dedicado, gostoso, que proporciona múltiplos orgasmos à namorada é impossível não se apaixonar por ele...

Chase: Hahaha... Acho que depois o House vai me pedir em casamento... hahaha

Cam: Exagerei?

Chase: Hum Hum... Mas gostei

Cam: Hum... Por que falei dos orgasmos múltiplos?

Chase: Não... Pelo é impossível não se apaixonar... Isso significa que é apaixonada por mim?

Cam: Já não lhe disse que sim? Honey... Não tem como não te amar... Até tentei fugir... Mais sexo com você apaixona... Quando dei por mim estava pensando em você o tempo todo... Amo-te...

Chase: Eu sei... Mas não me canso de ouvir...

Os dois se beijam intensamente.

Chase: Vou ao banheiro e já volto...

Trocam mais um beijo. Ele levanta-se. Ela acompanha com um olhar. Olha atentamente pra o seu bumbum. Como adora o bumbum dele. Depois abre um sorriso e cai na cama.

Nesse instante o telefone começa a tocar.

_Quem será?_

Ela estica o braço e pega o telefone sem fio.

_Cam: Alô..._

_Lílian: Filha?_

_Cam: Hey mãe..._

_Lílian: Tudo bem contigo honey?_

_Cam: Tudo bem e com todos ai?_

_Lílian: Tudo bem também... Liguei pra saber se você e seu namorado... O nome é Robert, né?_

_Cam: Isso..._

_Lílian: Pra saber se vocês dois vêem passar o Natal conosco..._

_Cam: Mãe... Já tinha até me esquecido... Ele ficou de ver se conseguia a folga... Espera ai... Vou perguntar a ele agora..._

Cam: Honey... Minha mãe quer saber se vamos passar o Natal com eles... Conseguiu a folga?...

Chase sae do banheiro indo na direção da Cam.

Chase: Amore... Pode dizer a ela que vamos... Conseguir com a Cuddy a folga...

_Cam: Mãe... Vamos..._

_Lílian: Ai que bom Ally... Faz 3 anos que não passamos o Natal toda a família reunida... Seu pai vai ficar feliz..._

_Cam: Nos vemos daqui a 3 dias então... Amo-te mãe..._

_Lílian: Também te amo honey..._

Cam põe o telefone no criado-mudo. E encosta seu corpo no dele na cama. Chase alisa o seu corpo carinhosamente.

Chase: Então vou conhecer sua família...

Cam: É mesmo... Vai ser muito bom...

Chase: Mais só estarão seus pais?

Cam: Hum... Meu irmão, minha cunhada, minha sobrinha... Acho que alguns tios podem aparecer... E é claro minha vovozinha...

Chase: Sua avó estará lá?

Cam: Minha avó paterna... Sabe honey... Admiro muito ela... Minha avó é uma guerreira...

Chase: É?

Cam: Agüenta ouvir uma pequena história?

Chase: Claro...

Cam: A família da minha avó é da Califórnia...

Chase: Hum... Como sua família foi parar na Pensilvânia?

Cam: Posso continuar a história?

Chase: Claro amor... Não interrompo mais...

Cam: Você que tente...

Chase: Sem violência...

Chase levanta as mãos fazendo sinal com os dedos de paz e amor. Cam ri um pouco.

Cam: Bem... Continuando... Ela sempre gostou de dançar e tal... Seu sonho era participar de um grupo de dança e viajar o país e o mundo... Só que quando completou 20 anos foi obrigada pelo pai a se casar com o filho de um rico empresário da cidade, que era amigo do seu pai.

Chase: Nossa...

Cam: Minha avó então interrompeu seus sonhos... E tornou-se dona de casa... Ela não amava o marido... Mas sempre me disse que o mesmo era gentil e atencioso... O que tornava o casamento agradável... Quando completou 1 ano de casados... O marido dela foi convocado pra a 2ª Guerra Mundial...

Chase: Que triste...

Cam: Minha avó passou a vivenciar a vida de mulher de combatente de Guerra... Acabou voltando a morar com os pais por um tempo, assim não ficava só... Com um ano que o marido estava na guerra recebeu uma carta com a noticia da morte dele...

Chase: Perai... Se seu avô morreu... E sua avó não tinha filhos ainda... Onde seu pai entra na história?

Cameron dar um tapa no braço do Chase que estava em volta da sua cintura.

Chase: Ai...

Cam: Não mandei não interromper?

Chase: Doeu!

Chase faz carinha de triste. Cam se aproxima e o beija no rosto depois no lugar no tapa.

Chase: Passou...

Cam: Desculpa amor... Fiz brincando...

Chase: Tudo bem amor... Estava de sacanagem... Não doeu... Tapa de amor não dói... Desculpa-me... Eu que interrompi... Pode continuar...

Cam: Continuando! Após a morte do marido, minha avó entrou pra um grupo de dança de Los Angeles... Começou a realizar seu sonho de criança... Viajar pelo país... Durante uma temporada na Pensilvânia... Ela e as amigas vão tomar umas bebidas em um bar... É lá que ela conhece um simples operário de uma industria... Esse é meu avô...

Chase: Hum...

Cam: Ela conta que foi amor à primeira vista... Que naquele momento que seus olhos encontraram com o dele soube que havia encontrado o verdadeiro amor...

Chase: Uau...

Cam: Resumindo... Minha avó não voltou mais pra a Califórnia... Ficou por lá... A família dela foi toda contra é claro... Uma menina rica indo morar com um simples operário... Nossa... Mas ela foi forte e não voltou atrás... Começou a dar aula de dança pra crianças para aumentar a renda familiar... Meu avô construiu pra ela uma belíssima casa em um bairro calmo em Pittsburgh... Logo ela engravidou do meu pai... Era uma familia feliz...

Chase: Que historia...

Cam: Ainda tem mais... Quando meu pai tinha 1 ano e meio... Meu avô foi convocado pra a Guerra...

Chase: Ah não... De novo não...

Cam: As coisas ficaram apertada quando meu avô se foi... Minha avó estava grávida do segundo filho... E sem o marido por perto... Vivia dos poucos trocados que ganhava com as aulas de dança...

Chase: Não vai dizer que seu avô morreu lá também?... Assim eu choro...

Cam: Acho que as orações da minha avó e o amor dos dois trouxeram ele de volta... Machucado mais vivo... Ele voltou a trabalhar... Tiveram mais dois filhos... Contudo... Devido as sequelas da Guerra... Não viveu muito... Quando meu pai ainda era jovem... Ele faleceu...

Chase: Que pena honey... Isso que dizer que não conheceu-o?

Cam: Exato... Só por foto e pelas historias que ela me conta...

Chase: Linda historia... E seu pai?

Cam: O que tem ele?

Chase: Pelo que entendi ele era jovem quando o pai morreu... Como ele lidou com isso?

Cam: Meu pai sempre foi protetor... Então cuidou da minha avó... Sabe... Moramos na casa que meu avó construiu... Tudo bem que houve uma reforma depois... Mais no mesmo local... Meu pai nunca a deixou... Sabe... Quando me contou sobre sua mãe... Que cuidou dela depois que seu pai a deixou... Nossa... Ganhou meu coração nesse momento...

Chase abraça bem forte a amada.

Cam: Assim como meu avô, meu pai trabalhou na industria de construção... Foi subindo de cargo e hoje é gerente...

Chase: E sua mãe?

Cam: Minha mãe também é de Pittsburgh... É professora...

Chase: Professora universitária?

Cam: Não... Ensino Médio...

Chase: E seu irmão, é mais velho que você né?

Cam: É... O Ted é 7 anos mais velho... Tem uma filha de 14...

Chase: Nossa... Quando me disse que tinha uma sobrinha achei que fosse uma criança ainda...

Cam: O Ted começou cedo... Mas... Isso está parecendo um interrogatório...

Chase: Que isso Honey... Estou apenas querendo me atualizar... Pra não chegar lá em Pittsburgh sem noção de nada...

Cam: Sei honey... Sabe... Nunca me senti a vontade com ninguem pra falar sobre minha familia... Sempre fui reservada... Com você consigo falar sobre isso e outras coisas sem medo... Sinto-me protegida nos seus braços...

Chase nada diz apenas abraça-a mais forte. E beija suavemente seus lábios. Um beijo suave. Depois se afastam. E continuam trocando caricias suaves.

Cam: Honey... Amanhã depois do trabalho vamos passar no aeroporto e comprar logo nossas passagens... Nessa epóca podemos não achar mais...

Chase: Amor... Tava pensando em não irmos de avião... Que tal irmos no meu carro?

Cam: Tá doido? De avião são 4 horas... De carro são dois dias...

Chase: Mais de carro... Podemos ir conhecendo um monte de cidades... Juntinhos... Dormindo em hoteis de beira de estrada... Vai ser uma grande aventura...

Cam: Com essa neve? Ah honey... Não sei...

Chase: Pensa com carinho... A neve não tem problema... Melhor que enfretar as filas quilometricas do aeroporto...

Cam: Vou pensar prometo... Mas se formos de carro teremos que sair depois de amanhã... Pra chegar a tempo...

Chase: Isso não é problema falamos com a Cuddy... Ela vai deixar...

Cam: Amanhã conversamos sobre isso... Agora tá tarde... Vamos dormir...

Eles que estavam encostados na cama. Repousam os corpos. E adormecem com os corpos juntinhos.

XXXX

O dia transcorreu bem no Princeton-Plasboro. Cameron atendeu algumas emergências, mas nada grave, tendo um dia tranqüilo. Enquanto que o Chase teve duas cirurgias.

Após terminar seu expediente, Cam caminha pelo andar do centro cirúrgico. E encontra o Chase no vestiário lavando as mãos após a última cirurgia do dia. Chega por trás do namorado e o surpreende com um beijo na nuca.

Chase: Nossa...

Cam: Vim ver se já está livre...

Chase que terminava de enxugar as mãos vira-se e dar dois selinhos na namorada.

Chase: Já sou todo seu...

Cam: Lembra-se que ficamos de ir falar com a Cuddy?

Chase: Então decidiu ir mesmo de carro?

Cam: O que não faço por você?

Chase a abraça forte e dar um beijo demorado e cheio de desejo.

Chase: Meu amor... Não sabe o quanto tou feliz... Vamos logo falar com a Cuddy...

XXXX

Os dois se aproximam da sala da Cuddy. A secretária já tinha ido embora. Ouvem uma discussão. Chase abre a porta. Ele e a Cam entram. Cuddy discutia com o House.

Cuddy: Me esquece House... Deixa-me em paz... Viver a minha vida...

House: Hahaha... Mas o cara é mesmo um banana...

Cam: Algum problema aqui?

House: Quem chamou Olívia Palito e Popeye na conversa?

Chase: Boa noite House... Viemos falar com a Cuddy... Mas voltamos em outra hora...

Cuddy: Não podem ficar... Ele já estava de saída...

House: Eu? Não mesmo...

Cam: Não tem problema... O que vamos falar ele pode ouvir...

Chase: Hum... Hum...

Cam: Cuddy tem como nos liberar nessa semana do Natal?

Cuddy: Por que?

Cam: Vamos passar o Natal na Pensilvânia com meus pais...

House: Pensilvânia? Hum... Daqui pra lá são 4 horas de viagem, pra que liberarem vocês a semana inteira?

Cuddy: Não se meta na conversa House!

Chase: Vamos no meu carro são dois dias de viagem, se saímos amanha de manhã chegamos na véspera do Natal...

House: Vão de avião então...

Cuddy: House ninguém pediu sua opinião...

House: Magoei...

Cuddy: Como é uma ocasião importante... Sei que o Chase está indo conhecer sua família... E por ser Natal... E como diferente de certas pessoas tenho um coração nobre...

House: Hum... Deus tá vendo... Mentirosa!

Cuddy: Cala a boca... Voltando... Podem ir... E só voltem aqui no dia 28... Feliz Natal pra vocês... Divirtam-se

Cam: Obrigada Cuddy... Feliz Natal pra ti...

Chase: Feliz Natal...

House: Tem sorte... Se ainda fossem meus brinquedinhos... Iam passar o Natal aqui no hospital...

Cam: Bom Natal solitário pra ti...

O casalzinho sae com ar de vitoriosos.

Cuddy: Viu... Podia dormir sem essa...

House recomeça sua sessão implicância com a Cuddy.

XXXX

Chase arrastava pelo corredor do seu prédio uma mala preta. Cameron trazia consigo uma pizza grande e uma coca-cola de 1 litro. Ele abre a porta do apartamento. Os dois entram. Chase encosta a mala dela em um canto da sala.

Chase: Honey... Pra que uma mala desse tamanho? Só vamos passar dois dias lá...

Cam: Nós mulheres precisamos de várias opções de roupa...

Chase: Nem quero pensar no tamanho da mala que levaria pra uma viagem de um mês...

Cam: Hahaha... Que parar de reclamar e sentar aqui... A pizza vai esfriar...

Chase se junta a Cameron na mesa de centro da sala. Ela pega o controle remoto e liga a televisão. Ele puxa um pedaço de pizza e toma um gole de coca-cola, ela faz o mesmo.

Cam: Honey... Seu carro está em boas condições?

Chase: Como assim?

Cam: Pneus, motor, dentre outras coisas, estão em ordem?

Chase: Ah! Fiz uma revisão há pouco tempo...

Cam: Esse pouco tempo seria?

Chase: 4 meses...

Cam: Isso tudo??? Ah... Não sei se é boa idéia... Se o carro der um problema no caminho???

Chase: Relaxe amor... Nada vai dar errado... Meu carro está ótimo...

Cam: Não sei não...

Chase: Confia em mim...

Cam: Vou confiar... Só espero não me arrepender...

XXXX

O dia 22 de Dezembro amanheceu. Alguns raios de sol iluminavam a cidade de Princeton e finos flocos de neve caiam sobre os carros e as casas.

Chase terminava de coloca a última bagagem no seu carro. E finalmente dar a partida iniciando a primeira viagem do jovem casal. Cameron, que lutava contra o sono, coloca um fino travesseiro no banco do passageiro amaciando-o, então encosta-se, e põe o cinto.

Chase: Confortável?

Cam: Estaria melhor na minha cama... Precisava sair tão cedo?

Chase: Honey... São 7:00 da manhã... Acordaria esse horário de qualquer maneira se tivesse que ir ao hospital...

Cam: Só que não vamos trabalhar... Podíamos dormir até mais tarde... Depois sairíamos...

Chase: Assim não chegaríamos na véspera do Natal... Lembra-se temos muita estrada pela frente...

Cam: Se fossemos de avião...

Chase: Pensei que tínhamos decidido pelo carro...

Cam: Você decidiu... Eu só aceitei...

Chase: Ok... Melhor parar com esse papo antes que cause uma discussão...

Cam: Não vou discutir com você... Honey... Vamos passar o primeiro Natal como um casal... Estamos indo para a casa dos meus pais... Estou muito feliz...

Chase: Também estou muito feliz...

Ela pisca o olho pra ele.

Cam: Vou tentar tirar um cochilo...

Chase: Daqui a pouco fazemos a nossa primeira parada...

Cam: Me acorda quando chegar...

Chase: Pode deixar...

Cam vira o rosto para a janela. E em pouco tempo adormece. Chase dirigia atentamente saindo da cidade de Princeton.

XXXX

Após 1 hora de viagem chegam a sede do Condado de Mercer, a cidade de Trenton. Chase para em um posto de gasolina na saída da cidade. Solta o cinto, e dar um beijo suave nos lábios da Cam. Ela que dormia desperta.

Chase: Chegamos...

Cam: Onde especificamente?

Chase: Na nossa primeira parada...

Chase todo contente abre um mapa. O mapa estava todo marcado com papéis vermelhos...

Cam: Que mapa é esse?

Chase: Mapa do estado de New Jersey... Marquei nele nossas paradas... Para alimentação, abastecer o carro e onde dormiremos essa noite...

Cam: Que cidade é essa que estamos agora?

Chase: Trenton...

Cam: Hum... Ainda estamos em Mercer...

Chase: Vou abastecer o carro... Por que não vai lá na loja de conveniência comprar algumas coisas pra comemos no caminho...

Cam: Certo...

Cam estende a mão direita...

Chase: O que foi?

Cam: O dinheiro...

Chase: Não tem dinheiro?

Cam: Tenho dinheiro, mas quero seu dinheiro... Não é você que está mandando ir comprar?

Chase: Mulheres!

Chase abre a carteira e dar 10 dólares a ela...

Cam: 10 dólares! Deixa de ser pau duro...

Cameron puxa a carteira dele e pega mais duas notas de 10 dólares... Chase ria da situação... Ela devolve a carteira... Abre a porta e sae... Ele abre a porta dele, e vai pra bomba de gasolina... E começa a encher o tanque.

Cameron entra na loja de conveniência... E vai pra a geladeira com água mineral... Pega quatro garrafas... Depois pra as prateleiras dos biscoitos, doces e salgadinhos...

Chase enche o tanque... E entra na loja de conveniência pra pagar... E encontra a Cam no caixa...

Chase: Nossa... Pedir pra pegar comida... Está levando um monte de M&M e Ruffles...

Cam: São pra mim...

Chase: E pra mim?

Cam: Estou levando água mineral...

Chase: É assim que trata seu namorado?

A moça do caixa rir da situação... Chase faz uma cara de menino abandonado... Cameron também não agüenta e rir...

Cam: Oh! Estou levando biscoito recheado e pão de mel pra ti... Sei que gosta...

Chase: Oba!

Chase abre um sorriso... E beija o pescoço da Cam... A moça do caixa continua rindo...

Cameron termina de passar as compras e Chase pagava a gasolina quando ela de repente puxa um pacote de preservativo, que estava em uma pequena estante ao lado do caixa, e põe pra a moça passar também...

Chase: Pra que isso?

Cam: Hum... Não sabe pra que isso serve?

Chase: Claro que sei... Só quero saber por que está comprado...

Cam: Lembrei que esqueci em casa... E não vou transar com você sem...

Chase fica vermelho... Havia algumas pessoas atrás deles para passar as compras... E a jovem atendente do caixa também o olhava... Cameron percebe e ri mentalmente... Entrega os 30 dólares para o Chase que completa e pagar as compras...

Ele carrega as sacolas... Assim que saem da loja indo em direção do carro, Cameron desaba a rir...

Cam: Sua cara lá dentro foi muito engraçada...

Chase: Me matou de vergonha... O que aquelas pessoas estão achando agora?

Cam: Que nós fazemos sexo...

Cam quando diz isso imita a cara de espanto dele... Chase começa a rir também...

Chase: Devo ter parecido um imbecil lá dentro...

Cam: Oh! Só pareceu um menino assustado... Hahaha...

Chase: Hahaha... Melhor irmos...

Os dois entram no carro. E continuam a viagem.

XXXXX

Eram Duas horas da tarde, mais o sol estava fraco. Apenas alguns poucos raios iluminava a estrada, e era preciso ligar os faróis para conseguir trafegar devido à fina neve que caia.

O jovem casal havia feito uma parada na cidade de Lambertville, a maior cidade do Condado de Hunterdon, para almoçar... Estavam em um restaurante de beira de estrada... Um casal de alemães eram os donos, e havia ao redor bandeiras da Alemanha e alguns barris de chope...

Deliciam-se com um _Pfannkuchen_ (trata-se de um caldo de carne, com grandes tiras de panquecas finas).

Cam: Nossa que delicia...

Chase: Nunca tinha comido algo parecido... Parece sopa...

Cam: Deve ser a sopa dos alemãs...

Após a refeição voltam para o carro pra seguir viagem.

Cam: Honey... Melhor completar o tanque... Tem um posto de gasolina ali na esquina...

Chase: Não... Abasteço em Warren... O próximo Condado...

Cam: O que custa completar o tanque aqui?

Chase: Relaxe... Quem é o piloto?

Cam: Você...

Chase: Vamos dormir em um hotel em Belvidere... Abasteço lá... Tudo bem?

Cam: Você que sabe... Não vou mais me meter... Afinal o piloto é você...

Chase: Oh! Não fica assim... É meu co-piloto... Deixo escolher o proximo CD...

Cam: Posso escolher qualquer um?

Chase: Pode...

Cam: Oba...

Cameron pega a bolsa que estava no banco de trás... E a abre... Puxa de lá um CD...

Chase: Não me diga que o CD daquela... Como é mesmo o nome?

Cam: Katharine McPhee!...

Chase: Essa mesma... Honey... Não aguento mais esse CD...

Cam: Eta! Nem escuto tanto...

Chase: Não?!

Cam: Está bem... Possa ser que tenha no último mês ouvido ele algumas vezes...

Chase: Algumas vezes?!... No seu carro só toca ele...

Cam: Ah! Disse que podia ser a co-piloto e que podia escolher o próximo CD... Vai negar agora?

Chase: Está bem... Faço esse sacrificio por você...

Cam: Por isso que te amo...

Chase: Só por isso?

Cam: Não... Mais principalmente por isso...Hahahaha

Chase: Pode me zoar... Eu deixo...

Cameron abre o CD da Katharine McPhee intitulado _Katharine McPhee..._ Põe no som. E pula logo pra a música número 10... _Better off Alone_...

Chase: Sabia! Sempre pula logo pra essa música... Depois repete ela outra vez... Só depois deixa o CD tocar do inicio...

Cam: Hum... Me conhece mesmo...Dar até medo ás vezes...

A música começa a tocar... O som de _Better off Alone _invade o carro... Cameron começa a cantar juntamente com a Kat o refrão.

Cam: '_Cause baby I'm tired /I'm tired of the fight/I'm tired of the lonely days and the dark endless nights/It's taken some time/'Cause I didn't know_

Chase: _If I could ever let you go_

Cam: Ah... Reclama... Reclama... E tá cantando...

Chase: Oh! Entrou por osmose...

Cam: Hum...Sei...

Cam: _You helped me figure it out/I'm better off alone/I'm better off alone_

Chase: _Yes I am!_

Cameron reperti novamente essa música e depois deixa tocar o CD... Cantava alegremente, sendo as vezes nos refrões acompanhada pelo Chase, que mesmo não gostado da cantora, sabia as letras de tanto ouvir as músicas...

XXXX

Eram 10 da noite. A neve agora cai com intensidade. Chase aumentou a intensidade das luzes do farol. Era dificil enxegar algo a sua frente. Liga o aquecedor do automóvel. Para diminuir o frio dentro do carro.

Cam: Nossa... Belvidere está perto?

Chase: Hum...Hum... Só mais 32 Km...

De repente avistam um luz muito forte. E alguns carros de policia parados..

Cam: O que será?

Chase: Não faço a minima ideia...

Um policial faz sinal pra Chase encostar. O médico faz o que ele manda.

Chase: Algum problema policial?

Policial: Senhor... A estrada pra Belvidere está bloqueada...

Chase: O que aconteceu?

Policial: Uma avalanche interditou a estrada principal... Estamos tentando remover a neve, mas o tempo não está ajudando...

Chase: Estou a caminho da Pensilvânia...

Policial: Bem... Pode pegar aquela pista a esquerda... Vai sair em Oxford... De lá pode subir a estadual e vai sair Portland na Pensilvânia...

Chase: Obrigado...

Policial: Cuidado... As estradas estão vazias... Com essa nevasca... Ninguem é maluco de se aventurar por ai...

Chase: Pode deixar...

Chase fecha o vidro e liga o carro. Faz a volta e entra na estrada a esquerda.

Cam: Ouviu o que o policial disse?

Chase: Que a pista vai sair em Oxford?

Cam: Não... Quem ninguém é maluco de sair por ai nessa nevasca... Só nós dois... Que dizer... Você... A idéia foi sua...

Chase: Segundo aquela placa daqui a 100Km estaremos em Oxford... Quando chegar lá dormimos e seguimos pela manhã...

Cam: Espero que não demore muito...

XXXX

A neve caia com muita intensidade, deixando a estrada escorregadia, fazendo Chase ter mais atenção ao volante e diminuir a velocidade.

Passava um pano para desembarçar a visão a frente. Cameron já estava ficando nervosa. Resolve tirar o CD que tocava e ligar o rádio, as últimas palavras que ouviu antes de perder a frequência foi que várias estradas no país estavam interditadas.

Cam: Ouviu isso?

Chase: Ouvi...

Cam: Foi ideia de maluco fazer essa viagem a carro...

Chase:Está dizendo que sou maluco? Sou maluco por tentar fazer minha namorada feliz?

Cam: Desde quanto alguem ficar feliz viajando numa estrada horrivel dessa?... Com um quilo de neve caindo sobre nós?

Chase: Desculpa se tento ficar próximo de ti... Propos essa viagem a carro pra poder ficar com você... Curtiamos juntos... Conhecer novas cidades... Provar coisas novas... Como aquela sopa alemã...

Cam: Sei... Foi legal... A sopa é uma delicia... Mas... Não estou curtindo... Preferia está agora na minha cama...

Chase dar um soco no volante.

Chase: Droga! Sou mesmo um burro... Tento agradar a mulher que amo, mas esqueço que nada agrada ela...

Cam: Agora a culpa é minha? A ideia foi sua... Se deu merda... Não tenho nada a ver com isso...

Chase: Já não basta essa merda de estrada... E esse desembaçador que não tá funcionando?... Não tou afim de ouvir reclamação...

Cam enfurecida vira-se pra a janela. E fica fazendo desenhos no vidro embarçado.

De repente o carro começa a perder potência. E diminuir a velocidade.

Chase: O que será isso?

Cam: Falou comigo?

Chase: Não.. comigo mesmo... É que o carro de repente está diminuindo a velocidade...

Cam: Só faltava isso agora... Deve ser a gasolina... Falei pra completar o tanque... Não me ouviu...

Chase: Não é gasolina! Se fosse ia começar a acender uma luz vermelha no painel...

Assim que ele terminar de dizer isso... Uma luz vermelha aparece no painel...

Cam: Não falei?

Chase: Droga...

Chase encosta o carro no acostamento. Após fazer isso. O carro literalmente morre.

Cam: Sabia que isso ia acontecer... Se tivesse me ouvido...

Chase: Chega! Cansei! Tá você avisou... Sou um otário, burro... Tento fazer as coisas pra agradar e só me ferro...

Chase soltar o cinto e vira-se ficando cara a cara com a Cam.

Cam: Tem razão é mesmo burro...

Chase: É... Burro por te amar incondicionalmente?... Só pode ser... Por que tento fazer tudo pra te agradar... E você só sabe reclamar...

Cam: Eu só reclamo? Ah tá... Faz merda e me culpa por isso...

Chase tenta falar algo, mas desisti. Pega uma laterna dentro do porta- luvas, e começa a testar. A mesma funciona. Pega a carteira e põe no bolso de trás da calça.

Cam: Aonde vai?

Chase: Procurar gasolina...

Cam: Com esse tempo?

Chase: Melhor enfretar a nevasca do que ficar aqui te ouvindo reclamar...

Cam: Não faça isso... É burrice...

Chase: Não sou burro!?

Ele abre a porta.

Cam: Volta aqui... Não vá... Chase!

Ele sae.

Cam: Droga! Mais é teimoso...

Ela abre a porta dela e fica em pé ao lado do carro. Chase tentava andar,mas devido a neve no chão tinha dificuldade.

Cam: Honey... Me desculpa... Agi errado... Volta... Não me deixa aqui sozinha...

Chase escuta a voz da amada. E sente uma pontada no coração. A amava demais. Tinha agido sem pensar. Como podia sair e deixá-la ali sozinha e indefesa... No calor da discussão. Não teve tempo de pensar e analisar seus atos. Então para.

Cameron que tentava lutar contra os ventos fortes. Vê e abre um sorriso.

Cam: Eu te amo seu bobo...

Chase abre um sorriso. E mesmo com dificuldade corre. Mas acaba caindo e arracando risadas dela. A qual anda mais um pouco e se aproxima dele. Oferece-lhe uma mão... Ele aceita. E assim consegue levantar. Cam tira a neve que havia nos ombros dele. Chase levanta o rosto dela. Fitando seus lindos olhos.

Chase: Perdoa-me por tudo?

Cam: Não precisa me perdir perdão...

Chase: Preciso sim... Olha em que confusão acabei nos metendo...

Cam: Temos um ao outro... Juntos conseguiremos resolver qualquer problema... Agora melhor entrar antes que peguemos um resfriado...

Chase a beija. Era um beijo intenso e gelado, devido ao frio que fazia do lado de fora, mas a paixão que sentiam era tão quente que fazia seus lábios queimaram com o beijo que trocavam. E se afastam quando o ar é necessário.

Chase: Te amo...

Voltam para o carro.

Cam: O que faremos?

Chase: Rezar pra que alguma alma piedosa passe por essa estrada... Podemos esperar amanhecer... O sol ajuda a diminuir a neve e assim podemos caminhar até um posto de gasolina e pedir ajuda...

Cam: Podemos tentar os celulares...

Cam abre o flip do seu celular.

Cam: Esquece... Sem sinal...

Chase: Devemos estar no fim do mundo...

Cam: Ainda bem que está aqui... É a única pessoa com quem queria está no fim do mundo...

Chase: Está falando isso pra se desculpar por ter me chamado de burro?

Cam: Funcionou?

Chase a beija.

Chase: Isso respondeu a pergunta?

Cam: Claro seu bobo...

Chase: Nossa como tá frio?

Cam: Acho que tem algo que pode ajudar.

Chase: É? O que?

Cam: Uma coberta na minha mala...

Chase: Nossa... Que bom que trouxe uma coberta...

Cam: Mas não era você que estava reclamando da minha mala cheia de coisas?

Chase: Retiro o que disse... Mas por que uma coberta?

Cam: Por que podia fazer frio no caminho... E não tá?

Chase: Oh mulher esperta!

Chase sai rapidamente abre o porta-malas e pega a coberta da mala da Cam. Retornando ao carro. Logo os dois estavam debaixo da coberta no banco de trás do carro.

Chase: Sabe tem razão... Fui burro... Olha só onde estamos... Sem gasolina numa estrada deserta... Com frio e fome...

Cam: Fome? Ainda tenho M&M e Ruffles...

Chase: Hahaha...

Cam: E o frio sei como passar...

Chase: É como?

Cam se abaixa e pega uma sacola das compras e tira de lá o pacote de preservativo e mostra ao Chase.

Chase: Boa hora que resolveu comprar isso...

Cam: Não sou esperta?

Chase: Hum... Hum...

Em pouco tempo estavam se amando intensamente. Aumentando a temperatura dentro do carro e nos seus corpos. Trocavam caricias e palavras românticas enquanto proporcionavam prazer um ao outro.

XXXX

O dia 23 de Dezembro amanheceu. O sol meio timido iluminava derretendo os flocos de neve deixados pela nevasca da noite passada. A temperatura continuava fria, contudo mais quente que o dia anterior.

O jovem casal dormia enrolados em uma coberta marrom, enquanto que os primeiros raios de sol penetrava pelo vidro traseiro iluminado a face de ambos.

São despertados com batidas no vidro. Chase é o primeiro abrir os olhos e vê o policial. Cameron ainda meio sonolenta também avista o oficial.

Cam: Nossa salvação...

Chase: É... Não te disse que tudo ia dar certo?

O policial manda o Chase abrir o vidro do carro. Ele obedece.

Chase: Bom dia senhor policial...

Policial: Documentos do carro e carteira...

Chase: Claro...

Chase abre o porta-luvas. E entrega os documentos ao oficial.

Policial: Aguardem um momento...

O policial vai até a viatura checar os documentos.

Cam: E agora?

Chase: Ele vai checar a autenticidade dos documentos...

Cam: Está tudo em ordem!Né?

Chase: Está...Relaxe...

O policial retorna.

Policial: Senhor... Pode juntamente com sua acompanhante sair do veiculo?

Chase: Algum problema?

Policial: Só revista de rotina...

Chase: Tudo bem...

Por sorte deles, já estavam vestidos, devido o frio da noite, após fazerem amor tinham colocado as peças de roupa novamente. Os dois saem do carro.

Policial: Pode abrir o porta-malas?

Chase pega a chave do bolso e abre o porta-malas. O policial verificar e manda ele fechar.

Policial: O que fazem por aqui?

Chase: Estamos indo para Pittsburgh... Ontem a noite iamos fazer uma parada em Belvidere, mas a estrada estava bloqueada...

Policial: Exato... Houve uma avalance...

Chase: Um policial nos avisou... E disse que o caminho,mas perto pra a Pensilvânia era pegar essa estrada até Oxford e seguir para Portland...

Policial: É... Não é sou o caminho mais rápido como o mais seguro, as estradas são monitoradas... Sempre fazemos rondas por elas... Mas... Por que pararam? Essas estradas não são muito seguras...

Cam: Nosso carro ficou sem gasolina...

Chase: E formos obrigados a passar a noite aqui... Com a nevasca não dava pra sair e achar ajuda...

Policial: Estão com sorte então... Tenho um galão de 5L de gasolina no carro... Dar pra chegarem até o posto de gasolina antes da cidade de Oxford...

Chase: Nossa... O senhor caiu do céu...

Policial: Que nada... Pode me chamar pelo meu nome... Gregory... Nada de senhor, assim me sinto velho...

Cam: Gregory?!

Chase e Cam se olham e riem um pouco.

Policial: Algum problema com o nome?

Cam: É que Gregory é o nome do nosso ex-chefe...

Policial: Gente boa?

Chase: Que nada... Um excelente médico, mas uma pessoa dificil...

Policial: São médicos?

Cam: Sim...

O policial ajuda o Chase a pôr a gasolina no tanque do carro.

Chase: Obrigado Gregory... Quanto é?

Policial: Quanto é o que?

Chase: A gasolina...

Policial: Aceitem como presente... Pra os recém-casados...

Cam: Não somos casados...

Policial: Não!?

Chase: Ainda não... Mas faço questão de pagar...

Policial: Vamos fazer o seguinte... Aceito o saco de Ruffes e M&M como pagamento...

Cam: Fechado...

O casal entra no carro despedem-se do policial Gregory. E seguem viagem.

Cam: Gente boa o policial!

Chase: Nem acredito que se chama Gregory...

Cam: Nem todos são como o House...

Chase: Hahaha...

Cam: Viu que meus Ruffes e M&M foram uteis...

Chase: Tem razão... Vocês mulheres estão sempre certas...

Cam: Mas... Que historia é esse de ainda não casados?

Chase: Bem... Um dia pretendo ter a senhora com a minha esposa... Isso se aceitar...

Cameron abre um sorriso de vitoriosa.

Cam: Quem sabe...

XXXX

Após 20 minutos avistam um posto de gasolina. E Chase para no estabelecimento. O mesmo era antigo. Um senhor de aparentemente 70 anos veio ao encontro deles. Chase pediu-o pra encher o tanque. O posto não tinha loja de conviniência.

Cam: Honey... Tou apertada... Preciso ir ao banheiro...

Chase pergunta ao senhor se havia banheiro no posto. O mesmo aponta pra uma pequena casa de madeira.

Chase: Só tem aquilo lá...

Cam: Ah... Não tem outra opção?

Chase: Tem... Fazer xixi no mato...hahaha

Cam: Prefiro a casinha...

Cam entra na casinha. A mesma fedia muito. E havia muitos mosquitos. Ela faz o xixi cuidadosamente de modo que não a sujasse. Mas quando vai dar descarga. O liquido dentro do vaso voa por todo seu corpo. Deixando-a molhada.

Chase que estava do lado de fora esperando a vez. Se assusta com o grito da namorada.

Chase: Honey... Você está bem?

Cam: Defina a palavra bem... Por que estou toda mijada...

Ela abre a porta. Chase segura a risada.

Chase: O que aconteceu?

Cam: O vaso ganhou vida... Quando dei descarga... Um furação me molhou toda...

Chase não aguenta segurar a risada.

Cam: Acha graça?

Chase: Oh... Tenho que registrar isso...

Chase pega o celular e tira um foto.

Cam: É um homem morto...

Chase: É... Vou enviar pra todos no hospital antes...

Cam faz biquinho de triste.

Chase: Mentirinha... Essa foto é só minha... Pra usar em momentos especiais...

Cam: Para de brincadeira e vamos! Precisamos chegar em um hotel de estrada... Preciso de um banho...

Chase: Ainda não fui ao banheiro...

Cam: Perdeu a vez...

Cameron puxa-o pelo braço levando-o até o carro. Ele paga o senhor, e volta pra a estrada.

Chase: Ainda bem que falta só 10KM para Oxford... Você tá fedendo muito... E estou apertado...

Cam: Obrigada pela parte que me toca... Bem feito, tomara que mije nas calças...

Chase: Malvada...

XXXX

Finalmente a cidade de Oxford. Logo na entrada havia um motel de beira de estrada. Cameron faz sinal pra Chase entrar. Eles alugam um quarto por duas horas.

Cameron faz o Chase carregar a mala dela pra o quarto. Quando ele chega a mesma já tomava uma boa ducha. Esfregava o corpo pra tirar toda a sujeira do banheiro de estrada.

Chase: Sua mala está em cima da cama... Vou aproveitar e tomar uma ducha também...

Cam: Vem... A água tá quente... Deliciosa...

Chase cae debaixo da ducha também.

Chase: Do outro lado da rua tem uma cafeteria... Tomamos café lá e seguimos pra Pensilvânia... Temos que adiantar senão vamos chegar em cima da hora na casa dos seus pais...

Cam: Então vou saindo... Senão corremos o risco desse banho demorar mais do que deve...

Chase a abraça forte. E da um beijo apaixonado.

Chase: Já está cheirosa novamente... Pode ir...

Cam: Já vi que vou sofrer com isso...

Chase: Vai... Hahaha

Quando ele sae do banheiro Cam já estava vestida. Penteava os cabelos. Ele também arruma-se rápido.

Tomam um delicioso café da manhã reforçado. Levam algumas guloseimas para a viagem. Não pretendiam parar pra almoçar queriam ao máximo adiantar a viagem.

Cameron se oferece para guiar o carro nessa etapa da viagem.

Chase: Não precisa honey... Estou bem...

Cam: Isso não é um pedido...

Chase: Já vi que é melhor não argumentar mais...

Seguem viagem com a Cam como pilota. Pela estrada estadual em poucas horas chegam a cidade de Portland, finalmente estão no estado da Pensilvânia... Na cidade completam o tanque, compram mais salgadinhos e doces e continuam a viagem. Sendo que agora o Chase dirigia...

Durante o percurso conversam alegremente. Falavam de programa de televisão à casos médicos antigos. Ouviam CD variados... Onde cantavam em coro grandes sucessos da música américana.

XXXX

Diferente do dia anterior demorou mais a anoitecer. A neve que caia era fina, e não atrapalhava a viagem.

Já era quase meia-noite quando resolver fazer uma parada no Condado de Clinton. Na cidade de Lock Haven. Param em um motel de beira de estrada. O mesmo era pequeno, mas bastante bonito, havia algumas heliconias em torno dos quartos e uma enorme piscina no centro.

Os dois ficam no quarto em cima. Sobem uma escada. E chegam no nº15. Dentro havia uma televisão de 29 polegadas, uma enorme cama de casal, tendo um espelho atrás, e um banheiro com uma pequena banheira.

Chase: Tou morto...

Cam: Somos dois... Nossa... Viajar de carro cansa...

Chase: Vai tomar uma ducha antes de deitar?

Cam: Sim... Me acompanha num banho de banheira?

Chase: Quais suas intenções com esse ato?

Cam: Apenas relaxar... Quem mente poluida a sua...

Chase: Topo...

Cam: Agora se algo rolar... Não é culpa minha...

Chase: E a mente poluida é minha...

Os dois relaxam em um banho espumante na pequena banheira. Cameron fazia massagem no ombro do Chase, fazendo-o suspirar a cada toque. Depois tomam uma ducha quente. Como o sono era grande vão pra a enorme cama e acabam adormecendo grudadinhos.

XXXX

A véspera do Natal amanhece alegre. Uma leve brisa fria sopravam na Pensilvânia tornando o dia agradável. Em vários lares americanos as pessoas começavam a preparação para a grande ceia natalina. Pais colocavam os presentes embaixo das árvores...

O jovem casal já estava de pé ás 6 da manhã. Tinham que adiantar pra chegar a tempo na casa dos pais da Cam.

Tomaram café da manhã numa lachonete na rua do motel. E seguiram viagem. Na cidade de Flemington encheram o tanque do automóvel e compraram alguns salgadinhos. Queriam chegar antes do anoitecer em Pittsburgh.

Meio-dia do dia 24 de Dezembro. Uns poucos raios solares iluminavam a estrada. Chase dirigia rapido, mas respeitando as leis de trânsito e a segurança. Estavam no condado de Cambria, logo estariam no condado de Allegheny, onde se localiza a cidade de Pittsburgh.

Trafegavam pela estrada que ia dar na cidade de Jackson em Cambria. Era uma estrada em péssimas condições. Havia algumas máquinas espalhadas pelo caminho. Estavam asfaltando novamente a mesma.

Chase dirigia enquanto a Cameron ficava mudando as estações do rádio. Os dois escutam um barulho de estouro.

Cam: O que foi isso?

Chase: Droga... Foi o pneu...

Cam: Aff... De novo não...

Chase: Tenho um pneu de reserva... É só trocar...

Cam: Esse seu carrinho... Tá na hora de comprar outro...

Chase: Não fala mau da minha Ferrari...

Cam: Ferrari?! Está mais pra um fusca...

Chase: A culpa não foi do meu carro... Foi essa pista de merda...

Chase para o carro no acostamento. Sae do carro acompanhado da Cameron. Que abre uma garrafa de água mineral. Ele tira as malas do bagageiro. Ela senta na sua mala enquanto o observa trocar o pneu.

Cam: Sabe trocar?

Chase: Claro que sei... Você não sabe?

Cam: Não... Pra que preciso saber trocar um pneu se tenho um namorado que pode fazer isso?

Chase: E se estiver sozinha numa estrada?

Cam: Uso minha sedução feminina...

Chase: E funciona?

Cam: Funcionou com você...hahaha

Chase começa a fazer força com a ferramente pra retirar os parafusos do pneu. Um dos parafusos voa longe indo para no meio das pistas.

Cam: hahaha... Quer ajuda?

Chase: Não achei graça...

Cam: Viu como é bom ficar zoando os outros...

Chase: Lembre-se que tenho uma foto sua mijada...hahaha

Cam: Começou!

Chase: Hahaha

Chase vai buscar o parafuso. A pista estava cheia d'água decorrente do derretimento da neve, e com um pouco de lama, decorrente das obras na estrada. Quando o jovem médico estava no meio das pistas pegando o parafuso um carro em alta velocidade passa por ele, fazendo espiar em sua roupa água e lama. Cameron no acostamento começa a rir muito. Quando ele se aproxima ela pega o celular e tira uma foto.

Cam: Também tenho uma foto...ahuahuahu

Chase: Ri enquanto pode...

Chase tira a camisa e joga nela...

Cam: Melhor vesti outra camisa antes que fique resfriado...

Chase: Só depois que trocar o pneu... Daqui a pouco me sujo novamente... Trouxe pouca roupa...

Cam: Bem... Nós mulheres não temos esse problema...hahaha... Somos prevenidas...

Chase: Carregam uma mala repleta de roupa...

Cam: Exato!

Cam começa a rir. Chase volta a trocar o pneu. Logo estavam novamente na estrada a caminho de Pittsburgh...

XXXX

Finalmente ás 16 horas o casal chega a cidade de Pittsburgh. O clima na cidade estava ótimo, não fazia muito frio, e pequenos flocos de neves davam o toque especial a ocasião. Havia enfeites de Natal por toda a cidade, principalmente nas belissimas pontes que tinha na cidade.

Cameron olhava sua cidade natal com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Viveu muito tempo feliz ali. Lembrou-se do David, e do tempo que passou com ele no hospital, foram tempos tristes e dificies. Nunca pensou que um dia pudesse voltar a ser feliz de novo ao lado de um homem. Chase estava conseguindo tornar cada dia um conto de fadas.

Chase abre um lindo sorriso pra ela.

Chase: Enfim chegamos...

Cam: É... Obrigada por isso...

Chase: Por te trazer aqui?

Cam: Não só por isso... Por tudo... Por está tornando minha vida mais feliz...

Chase: Também torna minha vida mais feliz...

Ele tira uma das mãos do volante e passa suavemente no rosto dela. Cameron começa a guiá-lo até a casa dos seus pais. A mesma fica num bairro calmo da cidade e afastado da área industrial de Pittsburgh...

Logo ele estaciona em frente a uma enorme casa branca. Na frente havia um pinheiro, o qual estava cheios de pisca-piscas, laços, e bolas. A neve encobria o jardim da frente. Uma escada de madeira levava até a porta principal. Havia dois carros estacionados na garagem.

Ela é a primeira a sair do carro, e começa a olhar tudo a sua volta. Um filme começa a rodar em sua mente. Ele sae depois. E também dar uma olhada geral na residência.

Chase: Nossa... Que casa linda!

Cam: Tinha me esquecido o quanto que ela ficava bonita nessa época do ano...

Chase: Preparada!

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Ele oferece a mão à amada, a qual aceita e de mãos dadas seguem até a porta principal. Cam percebe que mesmo com o frio as mãos dele suava.

O coração dele disparava quase saindo pela boca. Finalmente iria conhecer a família da mulher que ama. Finalmente iria conhecer o passado dela. Estava feliz pelo fato dela confiar nele dessa maneira, permitindo-o adentrar por inteiro na sua vida.

Cameron toca a campanhia. E olha com um enorme sorriso nos lábios para ele. O qual retribui o sorriso.

Uma mulher de aparentemente 50 anos abre a porta. A mesma tinha um par de olhos verdes e um longo cabelo loiro, trajava um avental branco. Quando os viu abriu um enorme sorriso e veio logo abraçá-los.

Lílian: Honey!

Cam: Mamãe...

Lílian: Você deve ser o famoso Robert...

Chase: É um enorme prazer conhecê-la senhora Cameron...

Lílian: O prazer é meu... Pode me chamar de Lílian... A senhora está no céu...

Os dois entram na casa. A mesma possuía muito móveis antigos de madeiras, havia uma enorme árvore na sala enfeitada, e algumas meias na lareira.

Chase pede licença pra ir no carro buscar as malas. Quando retorna encontra a Cameron na cozinha conversando com 6 mulheres. Aproxima-se meio envergonhado. Ela o puxa pra perto da mesa onde estava sentada.

Cam: Honey... Vem pra te apresentar... Essa aqui é minha cunhada... Carmem...

Chase cumprimenta a moça com um aperto de mão. A Carmem era uma mulher de fisionomia latina, herdou da mãe mexicana.

Cam: Essa garotona linda aqui é minha sobrinha... Jéssica...

A jovem cumprimenta Chase com um beijo no rosto o mesmo se assusta com o atrevimento da garota de 14 anos.

Cam: Epa! Esse já tem dono viu?

Jéssica: Tia... Muito gato seu namorado...

Chase fica corado com o elogio.

Cam: Falta a mulher mais importante da casa.

Cameron se levanta e leva Chase até a avó que cochilava sentada numa cadeira de balanço.

Cam: Vó?

Avó: Ally?... Meu anjinho dourado!...

Cam: Quero que conheça alguém especial... Vó esse é o Robert meu namorado...

A senhora põe as mãos sobre o rosto do Chase.

Avó: Muito bonito seu namorado... Vejo nos seus olhos que se amam muito e que estão felizes... Fico feliz por você meu anjinho dourado...

Cameron apresenta sua tia, irmã da sua mãe, a qual também estava na cozinha. Chase senta-se na mesa. Elas voltam a conversar e ele participa também.

XXXX

A conversa não dura muito. Logo adentra no recinto, o pai e irmão da Cam.

Anthony: Filha!

Cam: Papai!

Cameron vai ao encontro do pai e trocam um abraço forte e um beijo.

Anthony: Você deve ser o cara que está mexendo com o coração da minha filhinha...

Chase fica corado com o comentário.

Cam: Pai!... Não liga honey... Ele é assim mesmo...

Chase se levanta e cumprimenta seu futuro sogro com um forte aperto de mão.

Chase: Prazer senhor...

Anthony: Sinta-se em casa... Namorado da Ally faz parte da família... Já é da família...

O Ted que tinha ido entregar um peru abatido à mãe. Aproxima-se do Chase.

Ted: Sou o Ted irmão da Cam...

Chase: Robert Chase! Prazer...

Ted: Como é que aguenta essa minha irmã?

Cam: Para com isso Ted...

Cameron começa a correr pra bater no irmão.

Ted: O apelido dela quando era menor era monstrinho! Né monstrinho?...

Lílian: Andrew... Deixa sua irmã em paz... Devem está cansados da viagem... Por que não sobem pra tomar um banho e descansar?

Cam: Boa idéia... É dureza viajar dois dias de carro...

Lílian: Preparei seu antigo quarto pra vocês...

Cam: Ótimo... Vou subir pra tomar uma ducha e volto pra ajudá-la na ceia...

XXXX

Chase e Cameron entram no antigo quarto dela. O mesmo ainda tinha bonecas e ursinhos de pelúcia em uma estante. E uma cama de casal com um lençol rosa.

Chase põe as malas num canto. E abraça a namorada.

Chase: Sobrevivi...

Cam: Minha família é assim... Um bando de maluco... Logo se acostuma...

Chase: Claro monstrinho!

Cam: Esse Ted sempre me abusando... E vai logo conta pra você... Já vi que vou sofrer...

Chase: Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Cam: Claro!

Chase: Como foi com o David... Quando ele conheceu sua família?

Cam: Bem... Foi normal... Mas... Vamos esquecer ele tá? O David está no passado... O amei muito durante o pouco tempo que tivemos juntos... Com você é diferente... Não sei se pode entender... Eu e você temos um futuro pela frente... Podemos fazer planos... Com o David sabia que cada dia que passava era um dia a menos com ele... Eu amei o David... Hoje tenho um carinho pela lembrança dele... Hoje eu te amo... Amo só a você... Ninguém mais...

Chase: Acaba de me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo...

Os pombinhos tomam uma ducha quente, trocam de roupa e descem. A Cameron fica na cozinha juntamente com as outras mulheres ajudando na preparação das comidas para a ceia do natal. Chase fica bebendo uísque com o senhor Cameron, o Anthony Cameron, e com o Ted em frente à lareira.

XXXX

"_**So this is christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And new one just begun"**_

Meia-noite. Primeiros minutos do dia 25 de Dezembro. A mesa estava repleta de comidas típicas do natal. Belíssimos enfeites a deixavam mais bela. Todos se encontravam em volta dela, bebendo vinho e conversando. A felicidade reinava no recinto.

Chase de repente bate na sua taça de vinho.

Chase: Bem... Gostaria de fazer um brinde... Posso ter essa honra senhor?

Anthony: Claro garoto...

Cam fica vermelha com a iniciativa do namorando. Todos na mesa a olham. A mesma estava belíssima com longo branco que trajava, e com os longos cabelos loiros caídos no ombro.

Chase levanta-se.

Chase: Gostaria de dizer primeiramente, que estou num estado de êxtase essa noite, fazia anos que não comemora o natal, passava a noite bebendo vinho e comendo pizza vendo televisão, está aqui com vocês hoje me fez lembrar a minha infância feliz na Austrália... Por isso quero muito agradecer a todos por me acolherem no lar de vocês... E principalmente a uma simpática imunologista que mudou minha vida... Desde o momento que te vi entrar na sala do House que sabia... Que seria minha garota um dia... Quero brindar a você... A minha garota... Ally obrigada por tudo...

Anthony: Um brinde a Ally!

Todos: A Ally!

Cameron levanta-se e o abraça forte. Antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_Cam: Serei sempre a sua garota!_

"_**And so this is christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The older and the young"**_

XXXX

"_**A very merry christmas  
And a happy new year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear"**_

A madrugada transcorreu bem. Entre vinhos e guloseimas. Contavam historias e piadas. Todos se divertiam bastante. Chase já era tratado com um membro da família.

Cameron avista avó cochilando na cadeira de balanço e se aproxima. Carinhosamente vai tentando acordá-la pra levá-la pra cama.

Cam: Vó vem... Vou te levar pra cama...

Avó: Meu anjinho dourado... Sabe... Estou feliz por você...

Cam: Obrigada Vó... Não sabe como é importante ouvir isso da senhora...

Avó: É ele né?

Cam: O Robert?

Avó: Ele é sua alma gêmea, né?

Cam: Sabe vó... Tinha minhas dúvidas, mas essa viagem serviu pra comprovar... É ele sim...

Avó: Ele é como seu avô... Um bom homem... Vai te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo assim como ele me fez... Lembra-se o que lhe disse no enterro do David?

Cam: Como posso esquecer? Nunca parei de pensar nas suas palavras naquele momento... Quando me disse que o David foi mandado pra mim pra que me prepara pra ele... Assim como seu primeiro marido... Que o David tinha vindo pra que preparar pra o meu verdadeiro e único amor...

Avó: Exato...

Cam: Sabe... Não é que tinha razão!...

As duas abrem um sorriso. Cameron abraça bem forte a avó.

Avó: Nunca o deixe escapar meu anjo dourado...

Cam: Pode ter certeza que não...

Cameron leva a avó até o quarto e a põe na cama. E volta pra a sala. Todos já haviam ido dormir. Ficando apenas o Chase com um copo de uísque na mão e admirando a madeira que queimava na lareira. Ela aproxima-se por trás e beija o seu pescoço.

Chase: Hey... Ela dormiu?

Cam: Hum... Hum... Obrigada!

Chase: Pelo quer honey?

Cam: Por ter me propocionado Um Natal Inesquecível...

Chase: Foi mesmo?

Cam: Como posso me esquecer das confusões em que nos metemos pra chegar até aqui... Na noite fria dentro daquele carro, onde nos amamos, do banheiro assassino, da banheira daquele motel, dessa noite aqui na minha casa... Nem que viva mil anos esquecerei desse Natal... O primeiro natal que passamos juntinhos...

Chase: Nosso primeiro natal como um casal...

Cam: O primeiro de muitos...

Chase: Te amo...

Cam: Também te amo...

Os dois sentam no chão da sala e cobrem-se com um coberto grosso de lã. Bebem vinho tinto, enquanto namoram a luz da lareira.

Essa Natal marcou pra sempre a vida dos jovens médicos. Esse Natal uniu pra sempre seus corações.

"_**And so this is christmas (war is over...)  
For weak and for strong (...if you want it)  
The rich and the poor one  
The world is so wrong"**_

XXXXX

_**Notas:**_

Os nomes dos familiares da Cameron bem como o fato dela ser de Pittsburgh foi invenção minha. Como queria fazer eles viajarem escolhi o estado da Pensilvânia que é vizinho ao estado de New Jersey. E escolhi Pittsburgh porque tem uma das melhores escolas de medicina do mundo, a qual é centro de referencia em relação a transplante de órgãos.

Katharine McPhee é uma das finalista do ídolos 5. Eu adoro as músicas dela, principalmente a Better off Alone.

Todas as cidades e condados citados existem e realmente estão no caminho pra Pittsburgh. Apenas não sei o tempo que seria pra fazer essa viagem a carro, eu que estipulei 2 dias.

M&M e Ruffles eu adoro...

A música do refrão da última parte da fic são da música Happy XMas (War is Over) do John Lennon e Yoko Ono.

Heliconias são um tipo de planta.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

Primeiramente a Ligya e a Poli pela iniciativa do concurso de fics de Natal estão de parabéns meninas...

A Lalá que leu antes de todos partes da Fic... Valeu amiga... Hum... Tá namorando...ahuahuahu...tinha que zoar você aqui...

Laís... Valeu amiga pelos incentivos que me dar pra escrever...

Mona e Mai... Minhas vizinhas... Valeu por tudo...

Chris... Miga te adoro..valeu por toda a força que sempre me dar...

Naiky e as outras meninas da Comum e do fórum... Obrigada por tudo...

E a todos que lerem a fic... Obrigada...

**PS: Desculpem pelo tamanho é que me empolguei...ahuahuahu**


End file.
